


Of Trials and Mistakes

by chasingastarlight



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingastarlight/pseuds/chasingastarlight
Summary: Benedict Cumberbatch is the most succesful lawyer in London, and he also happens to be one of your biggest crushes.





	

Time seemed to freeze right there. The judge pronounced the words that no one wanted to hear, no one but him.

Not guilty.

How could a man who had murdered a whole family be walking free? It made no sense. But of course, there was a reason: Benedict Cumberbatch. The most successful barrister in the whole country. He hadn’t lost a single case, but we all hoped this would be his only exception. He had been sort of an idol to me, while I was doing my own laws degree. We would study some of his cases, and it seemed to be that he was the perfect lawyer. Too damn perfect. We, my whole class and I, had met him once when he came to our university to give a speech. I had considered him a great role model for my own career, and I couldn’t deny I had also developed a slight crush on him. He was cold and cynical when he spoke about his job, but he was softer when you got to talk to him about something else. I remember him being very nice and understanding when I walked up to ask him some questions about his speech, and he had even given me his card in case I needed something. After that, we had met a few other times in other scenarios, and he had always been nice but I quickly noticed he was always alone. I often wondered what was it about him, why he didn’t have a girlfriend even if he was attractive and one of the richest men in the city, and then I understood. A man like him could never afford himself to be anything other than a machine.

When I took this case, I thought it’d be an easy one. I thought to myself that no one could ever defend the killer so well as to make the jury and the judge think he hadn’t committed the crime. And then I received the news of Benedict freaking Cumberbatch taking the job. I knew I was fucked right then but I always hoped people would see through it, or that he’d walk away from it out of moral rights. However, he didn’t even blink when he saw his client walk free. Instead, he shook his hand and gave the judge a smug smile before walking away and up to me.

He offered me his hand, and I wouldn’t have taken it but everyone was watching and I knew I had to.

‘’Don’t look at me like that,’’ He smirked, ‘’in this job you either win or you lose. You did very well, though.’’

I felt tempted to scream at his face, to ask him how he could have done that, but I stayed quiet.

‘’I won’t be congratulating you, if that’s what you want.’’

‘’No, of course, I had only come to praise you for how you’ve worked.’’ He so casually said, and he came close to me until he was almost whispering in my ear. ‘’I still remember you in uni, I will always be touched by how in awe you looked at me. I am glad you’re here, working, and you still got so much to learn… it’ll be my pleasure if you can forgive me for this case and let me teach you the ways…’’

‘’Don’t worry, no harsh feelings.’’

He smiled and bowed his head slightly before walking out of the court. I stayed there for a few minutes as people walked away, feeling impossibly stupid. Some people walked up to me to tell me how sorry they were, as if them being sorry would change the fact that a guilty man had walked freely out of that door and would probably be killing again. It was simply idiotic. Nothing would change it, and I seemed to be the only one who cared.

I went home and slept for what seemed hours, but it had barely been an hour. After months, at last, the case was closed. Even if it hadn’t ended up as it should, the stress was finally gone and I could allow myself to breathe more freely. Some friends had called me while I was asleep, and I returned the calls to find out they were inviting me for a night out so that I could forget about it. I agreed before they could ever finish to explain me their plans. I didn’t care, anything would do that night.

We had plans for a quiet dinner and some drinks, but somehow we all ended up in one of the fanciest clubs in London. After the first round everyone seemed to loose up a bit, and it so happened to me that I suddenly didn’t care about anything, not even knowing there was a psychopath lurking somewhere in the city would stop me from having fun. I went to the dancefloor with some friends, and it was a matter of seconds until I felt the hot stares of the men around there. We were still young and so were the most of them, but I noticed some older faces in smooth suits that set an alarm in my brain. What if he was there? I stopped dancing as if someone had stepped on me, and my friends looked at me weirdly but I couldn’t help but look around. I didn’t find his face, however, I did find the face of another barrister his age, and I knew they’d all be there because of him. I felt my heart starting to beat faster, but I decided to go for another drink and keep dancing in order to forget it. It worked; I was happily moving my hips to the rhythm of the beat coming from everywhere, letting several different hands run over the barely covered skin of my waist as we danced. And then…

‘’You look extremely good tonight.’’ A deep voice growled in my ear as I felt two hot hands hardly grip my hips.

I flinched and nearly stopped dancing for a second, which he noticed, but I kept the pace and turned around to meet his eyes. He was wearing a black suit matching his equally black tie, and a white shirt that seemed to be glowing in the dark of the room. His eyes were sparkling with the occasional lights that reflected on them, and he was actually smiling at me as if he hadn’t just unfairly beat me in a trial less than 24 hours before.

‘’Thank you, Mr. Cumberbatch.’’

‘’Oh, please, it’s Benedict.’’ He laughed. ‘’Would you have a drink with me?’’

I nodded and he looked very pleased with himself as he led me to a reserved area of sofas that I guessed had been booked by him for his colleagues and himself. As soon as we sat down there was a waiter asking us what we’d be having, I let him choose for me and we were quickly provided with our drinks.

‘’That was quick.’’ I couldn’t help saying.

‘’They know better than to keep me waiting.’’

He took a sip of his glass and I felt a hot warmth taking over my body. I wasn’t a fool, I knew that he wouldn’t have invited me out of kindness or because he felt sorry. He wanted something, and for the first time ever I realised how obvious I had been during all the times we had met. The trembling knees, the shaking hands… he would’ve noticed, of course. He had known he could have me at his mercy any time he wanted, for years. Now the question was, for how long had he wanted this as well? However, I asked a much different question.

‘’How can you be here getting wasted knowing that, because of you, there’s a man out there waiting for his time to kill again?’’

He actually looked surprised when I spoke, but he brushed it off quickly and put his glass down as he smirked.

‘’How can I? Well, it’s quite easy. You’ve studied my cases, you know it’s not the first time I defend someone guilty of their crimes. Do you want me to tell you the truth? I usually walk away from cases that are going to turn into a media spectacle, but when I saw that you were defending the victim… I couldn’t help but take it. Money was also an important factor but…’’

‘’Wait, why did that make you take it? Why were you so interested?’’

‘’Because I’ve been observing your cases. They’re well planned, truly, you are very precise… but you’re too worried about morals. Your defense is good, yes, but always boring. I didn’t become the lawyer that I am by taking the easy cases and running away from those I knew would put me in a vulnerable situation. I was terribly criticised the first time I took a case where I was in a moral hazard, but I won the case and it was forgotten. Do you think you can care about morals in this job, that you’re here to save lives? If you wanted to help people, you should’ve studied medicine. There isn’t room for ethics when we discuss laws. When I saw your name there I thought I’d teach you a very important lesson: don’t let morality make you an ordinary barrister. You could have a remarkable career, you just gotta… let go.’’

I didn’t even know what to say, and so I decided to show him I had listened to him and followed his words. I let all my fears go and, recalling all those other times I had failed to act like a normal person, I kissed him. He was quick to take me on his lap and make me kneel on the sofa around him. We made out like that for several minutes, and I could feel the heat growing around us way too hot to stand it. His hands hadn’t done anything but touch me over the silk of my dress. He hadn’t even explored between my legs but I was already on the edge of losing it and begging.

‘’Technically we could fuck here, but I’ve got a reputation to maintain so if you may please get off my crotch and let me pay for this so we can take it somewhere else…’’

I didn’t want to, but I had never got off anyone faster than I did. He left a large amount of money on the table and motioned for someone of the staff to take it, I overheard him tell the worker to use it for me and my friend’s drinks. We got out of the club so quick I didn’t even have time to say goodbye, but I met one of my friends on the way out so they would understand. They’d probably understand it better than myself.

We were lucky to find a cab as soon as we left the local, and also very lucky that he didn’t live very far away from where we had been. He pinned me up against the wall as soon as we got inside his flat. I didn’t even have time to process we were actually doing this, and I felt a sting of shame thinking of how I had quietly lusted over this man for so many years. He ripped apart my dress and I didn’t even care, I knew he’d probably buy me the exact same one if I asked him to the next morning. I just held onto him as his hands ravished my body and his lips sucked on my neck, trying my hardest not to moan too loud.

‘’For how long have you wanted this?’’ He suddenly asked.

‘’Probably ever since we first met.’’ I unashamedly admitted.

He chuckled, and just then I felt his fingers between my legs and I couldn’t help but whine a little bit too loud. 

‘’You like that, uh?’’ He growled in my ear.

I swallowed hard and nodded.

‘’Good.’’

He then proceeded to push two fingers up inside me and kissed me so hard I felt my lips instantly getting swollen, but I couldn’t care less. I pulled him closer to me and scratched his back out of desperation, to which he smirked and kissed me even harder. I felt tension starting to build inside my core, and he must have known it somehow because he then pushed yet another finger inside me and I exploded with a loud moan as I heard him chuckle again.

‘’What’s so funny?’’

‘’You. You seem very funny to me.’’

‘’And why is that?’’

‘’Because you’ve come here without hesitating when only this morning you were thinking of me as nothing less than a heartless monster. Tell me, is it a thought that turns you on? Should we be role-playing?’’

‘’You’re an asshole.’’

He laughed again and then he came to whisper in my ear once again. I would’ve liked to ask me why he did that so often, but then again I guess he was aware of the effect of his hot breath and his deep voice in such a sensitive area of my body.

‘’I might be, but you’re gonna do everything I want you to, aren’t you kid?’’

‘’And what is it you want me to do?’’

He smirked. Again.

‘’On your knees, now.’’

I got down as he unbuttoned his trousers and I finished the work for him once I was kneeling in front of him. I ran my hand over his erection and I smirked right back at him when I saw that his face had lost the egocentric vibe that surrounded his every move and was now showing a very pleased and relaxed expression. If someone had told me the same morning that I’d be sucking Benedict Cumberbatch’s dick in his flat that same night I would have laughed right at them, but there I was. And the sight couldn’t have been any better. As my mouth worked on his erection, one of his hands was on my hair and the other was on the wall where his forehead rested against his arm. He pushed me to go faster, and I could hear his grunts every time I made the right move, and how he was biting his lip trying to hold back his own moans. It was such a lovely thing to think about, of such a powerful man being totally at my mercy, that I couldn’t help but tease him a little. I should’ve known better, because he grunted and pushed himself deeper inside my mouth, making me nearly choke on his cock. However, this seemed to make him lose it and he came undone.

He offered me a hand to get up and I took it.

‘’Good girl,’’ he murmured staring into my eyes for a moment that I wish would’ve lasted forever, ‘’we’re gonna have so much fun…’’

We kissed more gently this time, but it was only for a matter of seconds until it got wild and lustful again. He wasn’t gonna take it slow, and it wasn’t that I wanted him to either. He took my hand and led me to his bedroom. It was a huge room, but with a minimalistic decoration. Perfect, I thought, it resembled his own self. He dragged me into the bed and only then I noticed he was still wearing his shirt, so I ripped it open breaking a few buttons in the process.

‘’Was that for the dress?’’ He laughed.

I think it was the first time that I saw him laugh genuinely, and the crinkles by his sparkling eyes made him seem like a much more adorable man than he was. I laughed back and couldn’t help but smile at the happiness written on his face.

‘’You could say so, yeah.’’

‘’I’m gonna show you how to rip things just the right way…’’

His eyes got dark again, and he pushed me down onto the mattress where he immediately started to tease me with light touches again. I begged him this time, and I got yet another smirk back as an answer. Nevertheless, he listened to me and soon enough his fingers were inside me again, with the only difference that now his mouth was down between my legs again; his tongue making circles around my clit and teasing me even more than before. I knew he’d make me cry when he finally touched it, and it so happened that when he did I had to bite my lips not to scream.

‘’Don’t hold back, I wanna hear just how much you like this.’’ He said.

I knew better than to disobey, but he didn’t let me have the pleasure of coming to my climax because as soon as he started to notice I was close he stopped and positioned himself above me. He pushed himself inside me without a single warning, and I cried out because of the sudden pressure I felt. But it didn’t hurt, or at least I couldn’t feel any pain. He thrusted hard and fast, with absolutely no mercy or control over himself whatsoever. I could see the heartless monster he had been in the trial right there, but I loved it. He was pretty loud for a man, and I knew I had never been louder than I was being right then. He took my hands over my head and held my wrists together with his hands as his mouth attacked mine, stealing kisses that felt like more like bites. I could feel myself coming closer to the edge, and so I pushed him back to get on top of him, to which he smiled that impossibly breathtaking smile of his.

‘’I was starting to wonder if you’d ever dare to do this.’’

‘’You’d be amazed by the things I like to do, this is nothing.’’

He didn’t have time to even smirk this time, because as soon as I started to ride him he turned into a mess of pleased smiles, sweat, and lust. It was the hottest sight I had ever witnessed, and I wish it would have lasted more but since we were both already close none of us could keep it inside for any longer. He came with a very loud grunt, so loud that it actually made my own moans sound very quiet. I fell right by his side and I felt tempted to rest my head on his chest, but I decided against it.

I got up and searched for my ripped dress, which was still good to wear at least to get back home. He didn’t offer me to stay, and I wouldn’t have accepted to do it anyway. I knew we would have to talk about it someday, but for the night we could just be alone and off each other. I got out without even saying goodbye, and neither did he, but I knew that something between us had changed and would never be the same.

I had never liked the way we were before, anyway.


End file.
